Adjustable hockey helmets are used to accommodate various head sizes of wearers. A typical adjustable hockey helmet includes a front shell that is movable or slidable relative to a rear shell to adjust the length of the helmet. Cam mechanisms or other locking devices are commonly included on the sides of the helmet to securely engage the front shell against the rear shell to prevent longitudinal movement of the shells relative to each other once the helmet is adjusted to the desired length. While existing adjustable hockey helmets have been relatively effective, it would be advantageous to have a hockey helmet that is more readily adjustable and that can more easily be secured in place.